


Future History

by Indehed



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, implied Reed/MMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensign Malcolm Reed is a young, promising Starfleet recruit. He spends a night out with his roommate and best friends… only to spot some interesting people in the 602.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future History

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Broken Bow and also mid-season 4  
> Written for: jenniferlupin   
> Her Story 1 which was Archer/Reed romance, pre-series flashback. Not sure if this is exactly what you’re going for, but since it was a vague story idea, I had plenty of scope!

“It’s him, Malcolm, seriously.” Mark brandished his beer, using it to point behind Malcolm’s head to a table at the other end of the club.

“I don’t care if it is, I am NOT turning around.” Malcolm bit back, keeping his voice down; not playing along with Mark’s game as the group got progressively drunk.

Simon sat in the corner, nursing his third pint of the evening, giggling, his legs coming up from under the table. “We’re not going to do anything to you, Mally… It’s him, it is. You’ve seen his pictures after all.”

“They say he might be Captain. Y’know… ‘cause of his father and everything.” Tommy put in, almost tag-teaming it with Simon, one taking a drink while the other spoke.

Malcolm leaned back in his chair and shook his head as he drank more of his own. Tonight he preferred to go straight onto vodka, almost out of place amongst a table of beer drinkers.

He finished it and with a sigh moved forward and put his hands on the table in front of him. He was not going to turn around only to have this be a practical joke; he’d play the game right back. “Okay then, who’s he with?” 

“I dunno. Just some guy.” Mark shrugged. 

Malcolm was slightly taken aback. “Is that the best you can do?”

Mark laughed. “Well it is! It’s just a guy. They’re drinking and talking. Much like all of us are only there’s just the two of them. It’s only him I recognise. Guys?” Mark asked, wanting someone to back him up.

Simon looked up from where he was now leaning against Tommy. “Yeah, it’s just… some guy. I don’t recognise him either. He could be a family member or an old friend. Or in a division we’re not in. We don’t know everyone at Starfleet.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes. “You’re not convincing in the slightest, any of you. And if I turn around and end up looking like a fool, then someone… or three, are going to get a right good kicking.”

The other three just gave each other looks, very obvious, easy for Malcolm to pick up on. 

“I will! I have the training after all. Is part of the reason they promoted me.”

“Oooooooooh!” Mark rolled his eyes now. “Whoop… Big bad Mr Reed… sorry, Ensign Reed is going to kick my ass…” The other young Ensign smirked. “I think you’re more likely to kiss my ass, personally.”

“I wouldn’t go near your arse, mate. I’m not so keen on used goods.” Malcolm put on his best angelic smile.

“Touché.” Mark couldn’t help but laugh at least a little as Simon and Tommy fell about laughing. Simon almost slid off his chair onto the ground and he would have done had it not been for the steadying arms of his partner.

Malcolm took the opportunity, while not being watched with hawk-like eyes, to turn around and glance at the other tables in the room. He shouldn’t have picked the seat with his back to the room, but he could see the door from here, which he always liked and, well, he got here last so he had to settle for the not so comfortable stool.

He took his time, nodding at the barmaid, Ruby, who he quite liked if he were to admit to it. She smiled back at him and he did his best not to blush as he smiled at her properly.

His eyes moved on as someone blocked their gaze. Then his eyes settled on the table they’d been discussing for the last ten or so minutes.

It did indeed look like Jonathan Archer. He’d seen pictures of him, of course. Files are searchable for those in Starfleet, and Archer had been one he’d looked up straight away, considering rumors. In fact, he’d looked up everyone involved in the Enterprise project.

“See?” The steady voice of Mark came from over his shoulder. “I told you we weren’t lying. No joke. It’s him. He’s the man who could be your future boss.”

Most of Malcolm’s year had been spent utilising his weapons engineering talents for Starfleet and starting training. He’d had intense ordnance training, survival training… and not forgetting the ‘vomitorium’. Because of this, most of the year had been spent only with close colleagues-- these half-wit who were with him now.

He had spent a considerable amount of time keeping tabs on Enterprise though-- how far into construction they were, the latest rumors on Captain and crew. The list seemed to be down to three favorites for Captain.

Secretly he hoped it would be Archer. Going by the man’s file, as well as his history, he seemed the most likely to be picked by Starfleet. Though he appeared a trifle loose in his command style he did seem like a man Malcolm could get on with, get to like. ‘Handsome and intrepid’. Surely those were great PR qualities for the first warp 5 vessel.

“How about it, Mal?” Tommy asked over the table, stopping Malcolm’s train of thought. “You recognise the other guy?”

He took a better look at the one with Archer before turning back to his friends, not wanting to be caught staring. “Vaguely, but not enough to put a name to the face.” He picked up his glass to take a drink before realising it was empty and sighed as he stood to go get another round in.

He walked up to the bar and waited for Ruby to be free, leaning over it and swaying back and forth just slightly. She approached a few moments later, throwing a towel under the bar.

“Hey there, handsome.”

“Good evening, Ruby.”

She didn’t even need to ask, knowing their drinks off-hand. But she glanced over to the table to check anyway.

“Vodka tonight?”

Malcolm nodded. “I’ve needed it all day as well.”

Ruby’s face set in a frown as she poured the beers for the others. “Bad day?”

“I called my parents to tell them about my promotion. Just two months late.”

“And…?” She prompted.

“And they were their usual selves. My mother seemed happy for me while keeping any opinion to herself. ‘That’s nice, dear’…” Malcolm mimicked his mother’s voice. “And father… He thinks I could have made Lieutenant by now if I were in the Royal Navy.” He finished with a tight smile that never reached his eyes. 

Ruby put the drinks to the side of the bar and leaned over, mussing Malcolm’s hair. “Well, some of us are proud of you.”

“Thanks, Ruby.”

She sorted out his own drink for him. “You still bucking for Enterprise, sweetie?”

“I am indeed. Give me a few years, I’ll make Lieutenant and I’ll knock their socks off.”

“You’re certainly determined,” Ruby smiled.

Malcolm leaned harder onto the bar and smiled. “I WILL be the Armory Officer on that ship.”

“I know, Malcolm. I have faith in you.” Ruby smiled and leaned over the counter to give Malcolm a kiss on the cheek. “And you know who is sitting--”

“MALCOLM! Get your arse over here with those drinks!” Simon’s voice pierced through the throng to the bar, stopping Ruby from continuing. 

“I apologise for the noise, love. It’s my own fault for befriending ANIMALS!” He threw the last comment over his shoulder, aimed at the animals in question. “I’m too lazy to go out and make new friends, so it looks like I’m stuck with them.”

Ruby smiled, laughing just a little.

“Go on then, make them happy.”

“That’s a pleasure I thought I reserved just for you.” Malcolm smiled again, a small flirtatious smile, testing her reaction again as he picked up the drinks as best as possible and began heading back over.

“Mark, get your arse over here before I spill your drink!” 

Mark hurried up out of his seat, quicker than Malcolm had ever seen him move, even on survival training, to get two of the glasses before Malcolm had an accident with them.

They made it back to the table easily and the others finished their old drinks in a hurry, and in competition, hands wiping over faces before taking drinks from their new glasses.

Malcolm looked over his friends and smiled. Animals they could be, but he loved their company. He’d lucked out getting Mark as a roommate too. 

He remembered when he fancied Maureen, the waitress at the seafood restaurant in the Embarcadero. He didn’t even like fish, but he dragged Mark there a few times solely because he wanted to see her. But being as unsure around the opposite sex as he seemed to be when it came to… well… the important part, he never got much further than pleasantries and a few stolen glances here and there.

Now he’d switched his affections to Ruby who made things easier for him, keeping a conversation alive when Malcolm could all but let it run out of steam. He was getting better. And he knew his strengths well and played to them. He wasn’t up his own ass as much as Tommy was up his, but he knew what was decent about himself, his body, his personality.

The problem was, the more he realised what worked for him and what didn’t, the more he found himself using it in everyday situations. No matter who he was with, he knew how to play to his strengths and did. When it worked, it worked. That was good enough. And he did his best to blend in, to not be noticed until he wanted to be. He used his body subtly and let the other person take charge of the situation. Or at least think he or she was taking charge.

Simon’s laughter broke through Malcolm’s thoughts, bringing him out of his reverie with a slight jump he hoped no one noticed, and he did his best to cover up by lifting his glass to his mouth and drinking slowly.

Mark turned to him, elbow on table, head leaning on upturned hand. “So Mal… You going to go over and say hello? Hand him your CV? Just in case and purely for future reference.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, no!” Malcolm rubbed his cheek with his hand, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Though he didn’t know why he might be. He then tried to cover it up with a smile. “The crew for Enterprise won’t be picked for another few years. He’d probably forget me by then.”

“So you’re waiting for a better time then.” Simon nodded, making fun of Malcolm.

“It’s a shame though, the opportunity you’ve always wanted in front of you and you don’t take it.” Tommy said as Simon had more to drink.

“How would…?” Malcolm got no further before Mark butted in.

“Malcolm. Armory Officer on the first warp 5. Come on, it’s what you want. I, on the other hand, will be a famous weapons engineer and designer and will be staying on Earth, hounded by a media frenzy when I complete the first working force fields. Science fiction becoming science fact. I like it.”

Malcolm started to get a little exasperated. The more they badgered him the more likely he was to walk out of the club, not go over to Archer. “Mark… It may be what I want, wholeheartedly, but I’ll get there through talent, not by brown nosing the future Captain. And at that he’s still only the POSSIBLE future Captain! I have talent to see me through this. I am up my own arse enough to know that.” 

Malcolm smirked at Mark, tempted to wink, but kept it back. He picked up his drink, unable to take a smirk off his face as he took another sip, Simon and Tommy giggling in the background. He then felt someone kick his shin under the table.

“Ow! What was that for?” He directed his question at Mark automatically.

Mark leaned forward on the table, forearms resting on it. He put his hands up and rested his chin on them. “Come ‘ere,” he taunted.

Malcolm leaned forward, mirroring Mark’s pose, quite close to him.

Quietly, Mark spoke again, sing-songing. “Up your own arse… I can think of something better to be up there.”

Malcolm raised his hand between them and, covering Mark’s face completely, shoved him back. “You have a dirty mind.”

Mark shrugged, still smiling, and changed the subject. “So how’s Ruby? You set a date yet?”

“Alas, I don’t think it is meant to be. She refuses to get on a starship.”

“Awww… You’ll just have to find someone who will get on one with you. You’re not doing too well so far though. That’s Ruby and me out of the picture… hrmmm.” Mark looked around the place and then gasped in delight. “Well now, there’s a gentleman over there I think would be very willing to go for a fly in the sky…”

Malcolm’s head turned towards Archer automatically, and he blushed as soon as he did. Unfortunately, this just gave Mark ideas.

“Oh, what have we here… Malcolm Reed just blushed. Could there be an attraction to the good Commander?” Mark teased.

“I refuse to answer.” Malcolm took a long drink.

“…on the grounds that it might incriminate him.” Tommy smirked and Malcolm hit his friend on the arm.

“Yeah,” Simon put in. “Admit it. You like him!”

“I don’t KNOW him!” Malcolm smiled, not taking the jibes too seriously, seeing that as the best way to get it to blow over. Then they could turn the tables around and make fun of one of the other three.

Mark suddenly drew in breath and his hand flew to Malcolm’s arm. “Oh! Oh! He’s moving… he’s getting up… and he’s moving in this direction.”

Malcolm couldn’t help but turn his head again to see as Archer and his friend moved in their direction. The door was in this direction, of course they’d have to come this way at some point. But for a split second, Malcolm didn’t think of that. He had a flash of what it would be if Archer was to come over to say hello to him, that he knew who Malcolm was and hoped to work with him in the future…

He stared for so long that eventually Archer’s eyes also fell on him. They looked at each other, and Archer smiled before Malcolm lost his nerve and drew his eyes away. He didn’t look as the two men walked past. He felt what he was sure was Archer’s hand slightly brush past him, and then the two friends walked out of the door and away from the club.

Malcolm raised his head and looked at Mark, whose broad grin pre-empted the smug words to follow. “You’re in there.”

Malcolm hit his friend, slapping his arm before sitting back. He didn’t realise he was sulking, but he was. An opportunity had actually been missed to talk to the man. He probably wouldn’t have done it in the next while anyway, but now was too late entirely.

Malcolm registered the voice of his friends at the other side of the table. “Did you see that look on his face?”

“Yeah,” Tommy answered Simon. “That was weird. Like he knew we’d been talking about him or something. Creepy.”

*

An hour later they were out of the 602. Simon and Tommy leaned heavily against each other and wavered slightly as they walked. Mark linked his arm with Malcolm’s as they walked down the street heading to the Bondage Club. It wasn’t actually a bondage club; the owners had just thought it was a clever name, something to stand out amongst the myriad of other nightclubs in San Francisco.

They hadn’t been in for a while, but tonight was special. Tonight was a celebration of Malcolm having spoken to his parents. In other words, a poor excuse for a party, but going to the Bondage Club seemed drunkenly ironic enough at this time of night.

Once inside, Mark and Malcolm were deserted by the other two, who decided now was the time to start drinking shots and headed to the queue at the bar. Mark led Malcolm to find some seats, difficult as most had been taken, but they eventually found a few unused seats and a small table.

Once Simon and Tommy brought a pile of shots over (all for themselves), Malcolm took his turn at the bar. He jostled with everyone else until eventually reaching the solid and wet surface and kept eying bar staff until someone served him. As he waited he felt some more jostling at his back and then suddenly he was thrust forward against the railing in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” A voice came from over his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Malcolm shouted back over the music. He turned his head up, surprise overtaking him as he realised who he was talking to.

“It’s so crowded in here, impossible to get near the bar without some determination.” Archer said, a placating smile on his face turning to a quizzical expression. “Do I know you?”

“No, sir, I think I’d remember.”

“Sir? That means you’re Starfleet then, though that doesn’t narrow it down too much.”

Malcolm turned back to the barmaid who was almost ready with his drinks. Part of him was happy to finally speak to Archer, but also just wishing it wasn’t in a crowded nightclub.

“Wait… I saw you in the 602 earlier, right?”

“Uhm… I was there, yes. I think I saw you as you left.” Malcolm hoped the nonchalance in his voice was believable.

Archer nodded and held out his hand. “Jonathan Archer. Pleased to meet you.”

Malcolm was about to lift his drinks but instead held his hand out and shook Archer’s firmly. “Malcolm Reed. Ensign.”

“That would explain the ‘sir’. Well, it was an honor to barge into you. I’ll see you on the dance floor later?” 

Malcolm wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement, but he nodded quickly as he answered, and then grabbed the drinks and went back to his friends.

Later, he was indeed on the dance floor, pulled along by Mark. By now Mark was getting extremely drunk and Malcolm certainly was as well. Both of them jumped around the dance floor forgetting their cares and forgetting everything around them except the hard bass line of the music. Malcolm closed his eyes for a length of time and enjoyed himself. As he opened them he looked to the ceiling.

On the landing, there on the balcony he saw Archer again. He was still with that friend of his, but he wasn’t paying attention to anything but the pretty girl he was talking to. Archer was watching the dance floor beneath them.

Malcolm could swear he was looking in his direction. But he was drunk, he was far away from Archer, and he couldn’t be sure. But somehow it just seemed like they were still looking at each other, like in the 602 earlier, only this time Malcolm didn’t lose his nerve. Instead he continued to look up. And he smiled. He’d look a fool if he was wrong, but at this stage of the night he didn’t care about that.

Archer smiled back and raised his drink in salute then disappeared behind a crowd of people. Malcolm followed him with his eyes but lost sight until he saw Archer on the stairs heading down. They made eye contact again through the crowd, as if it was parting slightly just so they could. Archer motioned to a table at the side that had just opened up and Malcolm gave Mark a quick look to say he was leaving the dance floor.

He made his way over to the table and sat once Archer asked him to do so. “Your friend has… made another friend.” Malcolm gestured to where Archer had been.

“Trip’s like that. He knows they find his southern accent charming. How about you…?” Jonathan pointed out Mark.

“My roommate. He’s… dancing like a fool…” Mark was currently writhing on the floor playing air guitar and the two men laughed at the sight.

Malcolm turned back to Archer, his smile fading to one of curiousness. “I don’t know what to say to you without coming off stupid. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. But I had no idea I was so intimidating.”

“It’s not that. I’m just quite drunk right now so I know everything I say will be stupid whether I like it or not.”

Jon laughed. “Ah, I know the feeling. But tonight I’m relatively sober.”

Malcolm’s eyes widened in feigned shock, “Well let’s just see what we can do about that!”

For an hour they sat together, talking until the club began to wind down for the night. They talked about everything, from what they liked to read to making fun of people on the dance floor. They never quite made it to talking about work, or family, or friends. Malcolm was uneasy bringing any of that up and thought Jonathan would like a break from those things as well.

By this point, Malcolm was sitting close in beside Archer. He liked hearing the man laugh, and he liked hearing his voice. And he liked that Archer was paying attention to him alone and enjoying the conversations. They leaned against each other as they laughed at some poor man’s attempt to pick up the barmaid, earning himself a slap in the face and two bouncers escorting him out of the club. Malcolm hadn’t even realised he’d fallen against Jonathan’s shoulder, and looking up he could have easily leaned in and kissed the man, he was that close. 

But too soon it was over, and Malcolm knew his memory would fade with the alcohol. Mark came flying out of nowhere and sat with a thump beside his friend.

“Closing time, Mal. Time to go bedwards.” Mark grabbed hold of Malcolm’s arm and began to pull him up.

“Wait just…” Malcolm took his arm back and turned to Archer again. “I’m sorry about him. He’s being rude.”

Before Malcolm could continue, he was pulled up again. “Come on! You know I need you to take me home. Tommy and Simon pissed off to go do bad things together. Malcolm I need you!” Mark pulled harder.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. He won’t make it home without help.” A pained expression crossed Malcolm’s face. He’d hoped to spend a little more time with Archer now that he thought they could be friends.

“It’s okay, you do what you have to do. Maybe I’ll see you around again.” 

“Maybe…” Malcolm gave a wave goodbye before putting an arm around Mark’s waist and helping him move to the door and out. He remained focused on his friend the entire way home, not dwelling on his encounter earlier on. Parts of their time already beginning to fade.

*

Malcolm lay in bed, the semi-dark surrounding him and the steady breathing of the man next to him as he lay sleeping, quite content in whatever dream was going on in his head.

He looked at the chronometer, the late hour staring back at him almost taunting as he lay. He tried to sleep yet felt it elude him the more he tried… Close but out of reach, not wanting to turn around or toss too much in fear of waking his companion.

He turned to face the ceiling again, wondering about Mark. A few months ago he’d heard Mark had been commissioned to the Intrepid as Armory Officer. He had sent him a few messages reminding him that this posting was everything he’d said he’d never wanted. Mark had always imagined himself being in the Starfleet labs, perfecting new weapons, but Malcolm had known the man had a yearning for the action, despite where he’d believed his talents lay. All this was confirmed when Mark had sent a video message back telling Malcolm how great it was to travel the stars.

Today, he’d heard of Mark’s death in the line of duty. He’d thrown himself in front of his Captain and saved the man’s life. Mark was a Starfleet hero and would be written into the history books as such, as well as being credited with developing the photonic torpedoes-- something he’d perfected just in time for Enterprise’s refit before heading into the Expanse.

There were times Malcolm wondered how everything would have turned out had he stayed at Starfleet, got that desk job, and spent time getting his name in history books by inventing things rather than being on the frontline.

For both men to eventually find their paths in the stars seemed fitting however. Complete with torments and troubles that had befallen both along the way. And Malcolm lay, thinking, wondering somewhat selfishly, if he had borne the brunt of those until now.

In the end though, he didn’t care. All those bruises he’d acquired over the years had still let him forge the relationships he had on this ship, with this crew… with this Captain. He would gladly throw himself into harm’s way for him; he just guiltily hoped he’d never have to.

He turned again to the sleeping man beside him and gently touched a hand to his chest, feeling the soft rise and fall beneath. He leaned forward and kissed Jon’s cheek, and Jon stirred.

Bleary eyes opened and faced Malcolm, smiling at first then filling up with worry. “Thinking about your friend?”

Malcolm nodded and then broke eye contact with Jon, laying his head on the man’s strong shoulder, feeling arms come around him tightly. “That could be us… there but for the grace…” he trailed off.

“It could be, but it isn’t. And hopefully never will be. Don’t dwell on it, Mal… it’ll make things worse.” 

They lay in silence a few moments longer and Malcolm began to think Jon had fallen asleep again.

“By the way… I have a confession to make. An old confession. I never knew if I’d ever bring it up or not.”

“What it is?” Malcolm asked, his head turning up to Jon’s.

“I remember your friend, only vaguely though, from a while ago. The night we met, actually. In the nightclub where we first talked, and I bumped into you. It wasn’t an accident.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was a set up. Ruby had spoken to me in the 602 about you. She said she thought I’d like you. I remember watching your table slyly through the night… I remember your friends laughing a lot… I remember them in the club. I remember seeing who you went home with and wondering just how lucky a bastard he was…”

“I don’t remember too much anymore from that night. I remember being drunk, I remember talking to you, but not much of it, and I remember taking Mark home. Wait… Ruby set me up?” Malcolm lifted himself up on an elbow.

“Set up is a bit strong maybe. She hinted at me.”

“I always knew she was shifty.”

“You and Mark… did you ever…? I mean… I don’t mean that night in particular but were you… more than roommates?” Jon shifted the focus of the conversation.

Malcolm gave him a look, one that hinted at Jon’s jealousy. “Not that it’s any of your business. But once. Well, twice. We tried it, but it turns out we were better as friends and roommates than in anything involving a relationship.”

Jon nodded. “Well, I think we have him to thank for this. For a lot of what happened.”

Malcolm felt out of the loop again. “What do you mean?” He repeated.

“He talked to Ruby. It started because of him.”

“What?” At once Malcolm felt confused, surprised. In that split second it seemed he owed more to his friend than ever before.

“He asked Ruby to talk to me. Like Chinese whispers only without any change in what was being asked. Don’t be mad, everyone just seemed to want good things to happen.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just… in a state of shock. I thought Mark was joking all that time.”

“Maybe he saw something before anyone else did.”

“But we never saw each other again until Enterprise.” Malcolm said. “I thought it was just a passing evening together, nothing more.”

“And when it came to putting together my crew, I saw your file, your record and accomplishments, and from that time together, seeing you in a natural state, I knew you were the right one for this crew. Mark did you a favor. He made it so I saw you relaxed, without that barrier of work and chain of command you like to put in the way.”

Malcolm didn’t know what to say. Instead he just lay back down again, hugging in against his lover and feeling himself being held tightly.

“Try and get some sleep, Mal… it’ll feel clearer in the morning.”

Jon rubbed Malcolm’s back and kissed his temple and stayed awake holding Malcolm until he fell asleep.

*

He walked out of the building alone, his hands in his pockets. A few people walked past him and his eyes darted to follow them but quickly he turned back his full attention to the two fading into the dark distance.

“Malcolm Reed. Ensign. Weapons research.” Jonathan Archer spoke quietly to himself. “Ruby was right. I think I do like you…”

*


End file.
